Complications
by Gerudo Prince
Summary: What happens when a new Head of OB steps into Addison's shoes? How will he stir things up at Seattle Grace? Will his history with Sloan be a problem, or will he help Karev learn more that just surgery. Warning: Slashy slashy boy stuff. M for later chaps.
1. A New Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything...except my beautiful Dr Elijah Mitchel . but I totally live in Seattle so HA!

**Chapter One: A New Arrival**

The four surgical residents and a sole intern stood around the nurse's station filling out charts and drinking coffee. Two Attending surgeons stood at the other end, smiling and glancing up as they listened in on the conversation.

"Did you hear about the new Head of OB?" asked Meredeth as she closed one chart and opened another.

"I heard he's really young for an Attending." said Izzie Stevens sitting be hind the counter.

"Do I care who it is?" asked Christina in a mockingly drained tone of voice.

"I heard it was Elijah Mitchel!" said George O'Malley. The neurosurgeon and the plastic surgeon exchanged surprised looks.

"Ooooh!" Izzie proclaimed. "I heard his mother is like the best professional midwife in the state of Texas."

"I so don't care." Christina interrupted. "Today I'm on Hahn's service and I am going to rock the aortic dissection this afternoon." She leaned back seeming pleased with herself.

"Good for you." supported Meredith, "Go kick some cardio ass. I'm assisting Bailey on a bowel resection later. Mitchel is gonna be in stand by to cut out my patient's 32 week old baby though, so I just want to know what to expect when I walk into the OR."

"Well," Izzie leaned in as Christina left and O'Malley took a sip of his coffee. "He's like a gyno god! His mother apparently taught him everything she knows before he went to med school."

"He's one of those people who can just look at you and tell you how many weeks along you are and whether or not it's a boy or girl." Added George.

"Oh." Meredith said in a low mono tone.

"Why 'Oh'?" Izzie asked.

"It's nothing." Meredith assured her.

"Nothing," O'Maley jumped in, "or something?"

"It's nothing." Meredith assured them again, "Go on, tell me more."

"Um," Lexie Grey started as she began to recall an interview of his that she'd read last month. "he's one of the worlds youngest attending surgeons. He graduated high school at 16, started med school at 18 and finished at 21. He started his surgical residency at Parkland Hospital in Dallas but was offered a fellowship after four years, making him 25. His fellowship was completed in New York, two years later, where he was trained by Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepard. He's currently one of the the youngest fully fledged surgeons at 28 years old." She smiled a little nervously because everyone was staring at her a little blankly. "Article, in the Times last month."

"Seriously?" Meredith asked in disbelief.

"Seriously." Responded Izzie. "I also heard he is seriously hot"

George turned to walk away from the, soon to be, discussion of 'hottness' when Alex came and stopped at Christina's place across from him.

"Hey," the tan man said to Meredith, "So do you know about this Mitchel Head of OB? I'm on her service today and I saw you were in with Bailey on the second part of the op."

"His service, not hers." Meredith said with a smile before walking away. Alex's reaction was one of surprise mixed with confusion.

Lexie turned quickly and walked in the opposite direction, not wanting to be alone with Alex and Izzie.

Izzie waited until Meredith and Lexie were out of ear shot before turning to her friend with concern. "Alex, are you alright? I know what happened with Rebbecca was weird, are you sure you don't want to take some time,"

"No." Alex cut her off, "I'm fine. I just want to meet this Mitchel _guy_ is all."

Alex turned to walk away when the elevator door rang. The man that came off the elevator was tall, with short well styled brown hair and eyes with such a dark shade of brown they almost seemed black. His clothes showed him to be just as muscular as Mark Sloan, and just as wealthy as Addison Montgomery. His cleanly shaved face and lightly tanned skin indicated he was very serious about his looks.

"Derek Shepard." The man said as he walked up to the neurosurgeon. His voice was in a range between Derek and Mark's, yet Alex and Izzie could hear him clearly from across the nurse's station. "How long has it been?"

"Elijah Mitchel," Derek responded. It was obvious that his politeness and sincerity were being forced. "too long. What brings you to Seattle?"

"As if you don't already know Dr Shepard." Eli said with a smirk. "Mark Sloan, I heard you'd left New York but I had no idea it was for Seattle. You wouldn't be following me now would you?"

"Eli," Mark replied, feigning disinterest as he flipped through a medical chart "How'd you convince Addison to give you a recommendation?"

"It was easy Mark," Elijah retorted quickly and sharply, "since you never told her why she's supposed to hate her best student, she never has." He smiled and walked off, heading toward the Chief's office.

Alex and Izzie seemed impressed and ready to spread gossip respectfully. Mark gave Derek a look before walking past the residents. "Stevens," He called out as he walked briskly past, "you're with me. Let's go."

The Resident's exchanged interested expression before Izzie ran off to follow Dr. Sloan.

* * *

"Here's your hospital ID, the key to your office, and if you need help finding anything I had Bailey assign Alex Karev to you for this week. He was Addison's shadow for a while, so he shouldn't have any trouble helping you find everything you need." The Chief smiled as he handed a small folder to his new Head of Obstetrics.

"Thank you Chief Webber," Elijah smiled as he took the folder containing everything. "seeing as this is a teaching hospital, are there any Senor Resident's who are interested in OB?"

"None that I'm aware of Dr Mitchel." The Chief obliged.

"What about Junior Residents? Obviously they need to be rotated evenly, but I don't see the harm in tipping the scales to their desires or talents by a few surgeries."

"Well we try to keep things as even as possible, but if you see someone who is talented or interested, feel free to bring it to my attention and I'll see what I can do." The Chief smiled as he sat down and put his glasses on.

"Thank you Chief," Elijah smiled and walked out the door.

Elijah Mitchel walked down the hall, throwing a stethoscope around his neck. He stopped in his office to drop off a few things before taking off his over coat and throwing his white lab coat on; Resembling Addison's preference for not wearing her scrubs full time at work. He clipped the ID to his coat and his pager to his belt.

He took a quick glance over the small office; It was half the size of Chief Webber's and only had room for a desk and two chairs on the other side. He recognized the chairs to be of Addison's taste and mouthed a thank you intended for his former teacher and permanent mentor.

Elijah touched each of his pockets, making sure he had all of his basic tools on hand, before leaving his new office for the nurse's station of the surgical floor.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm gonna leave this up for a while and if I don't get any reviews I'll just let it sink back into my mind. If you guys like it, I can make more. This is really just to intro the character. Romantic stuff probably will start around Chap 3. but don't quote me on that.


	2. If OnCall Rooms Could Talk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything involving Grey's Anatomy, except my Dr Elijah Mitchel...I still live in Seattle though o.O

**If On-Call Rooms Could Talk**

"Who's presenting?" Elijah asked as he walked into the first room on his rounds this morning.

"Sarah Richards 29, 32 weeks pregnant." started Alex Karev. "Came into the clinic complaining of intense pain in the lower abdomen. Triple contrast MRI showed a beezor obstruction resulting from what seems to be pregnancy induced PICA. She's scheduled for a bowel resection this after noon, and we'll be there to monitor the baby, assist in finding the beezor, and deliver if necessary.."

"Very good," Elijah smiled at the other man, having never met him before.

"Dr. Karev." Alex responded, shaking Elijah's hand in the process.

"Yes," Elijah smirked, "Thank you Dr. Karev. Dr. Bailey will be doing the resection and I'll be on standby to perform the c-section. Do you have any questions Mrs. Richards?"

"Yes," She began, "if the baby comes out, will I stop craving inedible stuff?"

"You should, although in this type of scenario it may take a few days for the cravings to fade. Is there anything Dr Karev or I can get for you now?" His smile was infections enough to make Alex's smile seem almost genuine.

"Yea, I'm craving cotton balls, tree bark, and old sneakers." She chuckled worriedly.

"Don't worry Mrs. Richards, I've found that certain anti-psychotics help relieve the cravings. We'll have this taken care of soon. Dr Karev," He turned to Alex, "Stick with her today; write her a prescription for lorazipan and walk her through the pre-op. "

Elijah squeezed her shoulder briefly before he left the room with Alex close behind him. He stood at the nurse's station before he realized that Alex was staring at him. "Can I help you Dr. Karev?" He asked with a smile and the slightest tilt of his head.

"Is there anyone else on the charts today?" Karev asked, stumbling over himself slightly.

"Yes, I have two more women, I was hoping to borrow your interns for them. Two each, unless you've assigned them somewhere else already?" Alex shook his head and Elijah let out a relaxed sigh, "the beauty of Seattle is that even though babies are being born, this city has the second lowest child population of the major American cities. I get to work, but not as hard."

"Which city is the lowest?" Alex looked genuinely interested.

"San Francisco." He smiled. "Guess why."

Alex let out a quick laugh. "It's all the queers I bet."

"Dr. Karev," Elijah's tone quickly changed and his powerful voice seemed to be pushing it's way through Alex's body. "I sincerely hope that you don't suffer under the misconception that intolerance or prejudice are acceptable practices in medicine."

George O'Malley was at the other end of nurse's station and looked up from his chart at the sound of yelling.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you Dr Mitchel." Alex said apologetically. "It's a bad habit from my frat days."

"Thank you Dr Karev," Elijah smirked and became distracted as Mark Sloan walked past the station. "Present the other two cases to your interns and assign them accordingly and don't do anything with out my consent, I'll be back in a moment." He hit Alex on the shoulder before he began to follow Mark down the hall.

"Sure thing." Alex spaced into the distance for a moment before he turned to pick up the phone on the counter and page his interns.

Mark glanced behind him and saw that Elijah was following him and smirked. He quickly darted into the closest on-call room he could find and waited for Elijah to join him. Elijah walked into the on-call room and locked the door behind him. He took in a sharp breath and quickly turned around only to find his lips meeting Mark Sloan's.

Mark's lips were soft and comforting, exactly the way Elijah remembered them. The longer they stayed locked the more the on-call room began to melt away and visions of Mark's penthouse apartment with a view came into both their minds. Everything felt strange as if time had gone back wards. Then Mark pressed 'Little Sloan' into Eljiah's thigh and suddenly everything snapped back into place. Elijah pushed Mark back by the shoulders and firmly slapped his across the face.

"What was that for?" Mark asked.

"Oh please, did you really think I was gonna go back to the way things were before?" Elijah said with his hands on his hips, a sign that Mark knew all too well. "Tell me Mark, how many guy's hearts have you busted up since you've been here in Seattle, or are you sticking strictly to women now?"

"It's not like that," Mark smirked, "though I have given several guys a hard time walking the next day."

Elijah reared back to slap him again, but this time Mark caught him by the wrist. As strong as Elijah was, he was still putty at the hands of Mark Sloan.

"Why are you acting this way?" Mark asked as he began to pin Elijah to the bed.

"My necklace Mark." Was all Elijah said as he struggled in vain to free himself.

Mark looked taken aback for a moment before he reached for a chain around Elijah's neck. As he pulled on the long silver chain he thought what the pendant could be for a moment before it was visible. Mark stopped moving for a moment before he slowly got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Staring into the distance. Elijah held up the silver ring at the end of his necklace, he ran his finger over the the three sapphires that gradually shrunk from one end to the other. He smiled, even though his heart ached, as he read the inscription on the inside of the band. "'Forever' – Mark".

"I had that ring custom made for you." Mark said quietly.

"I know," Elijah said quietly with closed eyes as he slipped the ring on and off of the ring finger on his left hand. "I just want you to answer one question Mark."

"Yeah?" Mark responded with a flat tone. "Shoot."

"Why?" Elijah seemed to choke a little as the question escaped him as more of a whisper.

The room was silent for several minutes, though it felt like hours to both of them. Mark seemed to be turning things over in his mind in a vain attempt to search for the answer to such a simple yet complex question. The longer he remained silent the more Elijah's heart ached with the memory of being held by those strong arms and sleeping next to that firm body.

"I don't know Eli," Mark was speaking with a gentle volume yet it felt as though his voice was causing the whole room to shake. "I loved you. What we had was different. Then I fell in love with Addison. Then you left. Really I don't know Eli."

Elijah slowly pulled himself up then moved to sit next to Mark. He dropped the ring and it's chain under his shirt. "Well," His voice was laced with hesitation and doubt. "I'll be around for a while so why don't you think about it." He stood and made his way to leave when Mark grabbed his arm and made him turn around. Mark stood with a look of regret on his face and leaned in close, kissing Elijah gently on the lips again.

"I'm sorry Eli." he said as he broke the kiss.

Elijah looked him squarely in the eye and said, "don't call me Eli anymore," with sympathy before he turned to leave.

Elijah didn't look back, although he wanted to. Didn't stop to talk to anyone, just headed straight into the nearest bathroom and emptied his breakfast into the toilet. He breathed heavily for a moment before wiping his face with toilet paper and taking a pill bottle from his pocket. He took out a proper dose and threw them down his throat without water.

He sat on the floor for a moment, controlling his breathing and trying to calm down before his pager began to go off.

"Shit." He said to himself as he got up and ran toward the 911 page.

* * *

**A/N: **To my reviewers, thank you. Especially Anime Girl23. I thought it didn't look right. I'm sorry about spelling errors my OpenOffice doesn't want to spell check my stuff anymore. It doesn't love me. Anyway so Mark and Elijah have some history huh? See what happens during and after surgery in the next chapter. hehe.


	3. Rip The BandAid Off

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Grey's Anatomy, you'd know cause I'd have given the series a gay male couple by now ;)

**Rip Off The Band-Aid**

Elijah let out all the air in his lungs before entering the room filled with chaos and mayhem. "What happened Karev?" He asked Alex quickly as he stood on the other side of the hospital bed from him.

"I don't know," Alex said slightly panicked, "I was feeling the upper abdomen for the beezor when she crashed. I intubated her and her vitals stabilized, except for BP."

Elijah looked up at the monitors to confirm that Alex was correct. "It's minor but your right," Elijah seemed impressed, "her BP is still dropping slowly. Page Bailey and Get us an OR now."

"I was waiting for you, Bailey's been paged to the OR I just wanted to get your confirmation and was waiting for you so I could show you down to the OR." Alex smiled.

"Well done Dr. Karev," Elijah smirked, "let's get moving."

"Don't you need to change?" Alex said looking at Elijah's clothes as they moved fluidly through the halls toward the elevator to the OR floor.

"There are sterile scrubs down there and my scrub cap is in my pocket."

Alex nodded in understanding as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Mark Sloan stood at the other end of the hall watching as the doors close on Elijah. He turned and walked down the hall with a focused look on his face.

"So," Alex decided that since they were the only conscious ones in the elevator he would approach a question he'd been thinking about. "Can I ask you a personal question."

"Only if I can ask you a personal question." Elijah responded without missing a beat.

"Alright, deal." Alex's smirk faded a little as Elijah's got bigger. "Are you gay?"

"What gave it away?" Elijah's fake surprise was making it hard for Alex to keep a straight face. "Yes, I dress well, I sway my hips when I walk, and you'll eventually notice that I'll make friends with most of the women in your life and the only men you'll see me talking to casually are usually the male nurses."

"I came to the conclusion only because of the they way you reacted to my comment about San Francisco." Alex commented slightly overwhelmed by the response he wasn't expecting.

"Trust me," Elijah flashed a big smile, "you would have figured it out eventually. Now for my question, yes?"

"Shoot." Alex stood up straight as if the question were going to knock him over.

"Is the asshole frat boy thing really who you are, or do you just use it to keep people at bay so you wont have to expose yourself to the possibility of being hurt again?"

Alex's first thought was that he was right to think that the question was going to knock him over, because as it was, it almost did.

"That's alright," Elijah said with a smirk, "you don't have to answer a question about your private life that happens to be none of my business."

The elevator door rang and Elijah wheeled the patient off while Alex remained silent and went to the scrub room. Elijah joined him soon after, entirety silent with a smirk. He'd changed into navy scrubs and was wearing a violet and lime green tie-dyed scrub cap. Right before he started scrubbing in, Alex finally spoke up.

"Where do you get off,"

"No Dr. Karev." Elijah interrupted as he continued to scrub in, "I'm 28 years old and my entire life people have viewed me as one of three things. Gay, rich, or hot. Do you know how many times I'm going to be asked that question in the first month of me being here? So I've learned that saying 'No you can't ask me a personal question' doesn't make the question go away. However showing people what it's like to be asked a deeply personal question as if it were nothing usually deters them from asking. I'm only sorry I didn't get to humiliate you in a public forum, because now I have to pick a new victim to get my point across."

Alex and Elijah had finished scrubbing in by the time Elijah finished his speech. They silently stepped into the OR where Bailey had already reached the bowel. Meredith Grey was assisting her.

"Dr. Bailey," Elijah started, "I trust you've been keeping an eye on the baby's D-cells?"

"I have Dr. Mitchel." Miranda Bailey said with a tone of annoyance. "I'm glad you could join us."

"Well I was told that you were known as 'The Nazi'. I took that to mean that I was able to put my faith in you as one of the top surgeons here at Seattle Grace."

"You would be right to do so." She said with contempt in her voice.

"Is there anything I can do to help or would you rather me just observe D-cells." Elijah said.

"Not right now Dr. Mitchel," Bailey started, "have you been finding everything alright?"

"I have, thank you," Elijah smiled, "Dr. Grey I presume?"

"You presume correctly." Meredith smiled behind her face mask.

"I hear you're together with Derek Shepard," Elijah raised one eye brow, "is that true?"

"Um, yes but how,"

"Addison Montgomery got me this job Dr Grey. I know more than most people here might think I do."

"Good," Bailey said, "then you know we don't need much more dra,"

"Ya know what," Alex started, interrupting Bailey in way that made Meredith's eyes widen, "for all that crap you just pulled I think I should get to pick who it is."

"First of all Dr. Karev," Bailey began, "Don't interrupt when the grown doctors are talking. Second, who what is?"

"The first person to ask me a deeply personal question that isn't any of their business usually gets all their personal laundry aired out by yours truly." Elijah tilted his head slightly. "Karev here got the first taste of it in the elevator ride down here, now I need a new victim for a more public forum. It deters future questions."

"Well, I think that's perfectly fair," Bailey said, "your system seems appropriate and it was wasted on Karev alone I'm sure. Besides, we can help you pick the most effective victim as well as tell you all about their dirty laundry."

"Go on then." Elijah said with eyes a little wide.

– – –

Mark found Derek sitting in a room looking at CT films and drinking a cup of coffee. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

"I don't think I can do this. I think I'm gonna have to go back to New York or something." Mark said.

"Why yes Mark," Derek said with a sparkling grin, "I've had a fantastic morning thank you for asking."

"This is serious Derek."

"I assume you went to talk to Elijah."

"Yeah."

"How did it go?" Derek asked with a smirk and half a chuckle.

"Terrible! I'm gonna have to leave."

"Well, I would give you advice, but I can't."

"Why not?" Mark said a little pleadingly

"Well it's like he said, you never told Addison or _me_ why we're supposed to be mad at him." Derek said with a sigh before he turned back to what he was doing.

Mark made a noise as if he was about to pull a muscle and then quickly went over to sit next Derek. "I'm gonna pull the band-aid off and we can hash out the details of the voluntary procedure later, but for now can we focus on the emergent problem?"

Derek turned to his long time friend and smiled with his best irresistible smile as he said. "Alright pull it off."

Mark took in a deep breath and let it out before taking in another and speaking quickly to cover everything. "I'm bisexual and Elijah is gay. We had a thing going on for majority of his time in New York. I even bought him a ring and proposed at one point. Well, then things got weird and he went back to Dallas. Now he's here and he's asking me why I did the things I did and he's wearing the ring as a necklace and his lips taste really good and I really wanna leave."

Derek sat in silence for a while with a gigantic grin on his face. "Wow," was all he said for a moment before he let out a small chuckle and said, "I owe Nancy 20 bucks."

"What?" Mark slightly shouted in response.

"Well I guess since you're bi I only owe her 10 bucks." He tried unsuccessfully not to laugh as he spoke.

"WHAT!" Now Mark was really yelling.

"I'm sorry," Derek's smile was shrinking only a little, "Well, I think you should explain it to him."

"I can't explain it to myself, how do I explain it to him. I really think that leaving is a good idea."

"Mark, as the guy who ran." Derek's face became serious again. "Don't"

Mark sat back for a moment and stared off into space trying to think things through for a bit.

"So how long have you known?" Derek asked breaking Mark's thoughts.

"Oh um," Mark had to think again, "I figured it out in college."

"So all those times you were drunk hitting on me?"

"Jokes," Mark smiled, "you're like brother and that would be incest. Which is wrong"

"Huh." Derek smirked and turned back to his films. "So if Nancy bet me 20 bucks that you'd end up gay how much do you think I should give her back?"

Mark just stared at Derek for a moment before getting up to leave. When he reached the door he turned back for a moment at the laughing Derek. "Really?" Derek's laughter grew into hysterics as Mark slammed the door and stormed off.

– – –

**A/N:** You should call me butter cause I'm on a roll! I made a play list to get me in the groove and now I'm all tingly and filled with writer's goo! To those of you who may have gotten a two alerts for this one it's because I went to read the whole thing after I posted it and realized I forgot to write Meredith into the OR so I had to pull it down and add her. I hope everyone likes this one R&R PLEASE! ** Anime Girl23:** I'm really glad you like it, I know what the pills are and they wont be mentioned again for a little bit so yea, sit tight with that curiosity ;)


	4. Not That Easy

**Disclaimer:** I own a cat and she likes to watch Grey's Anatomy with me, but neither of us owns any part of it.

**Not That Easy**

"So when Dr. Karev went to examine your abdomen, your bowel ruptured." Meredith explained to the the now conscious Sarah Richards.

"The procedure went perfectly, there's nothing to worry about." Bailey added.

"Just as well Sarah," Elijah interrupted, "I'd like you to stay with us over night."

"During surgery your baby showed signs of stress, which is totally normal." Alex added.

"Yes," Elijah picked back up, "the stress levels should be back down to normal after you rest up a bit. I just want to keep an eye on him tonight, if that's alright."

Elijah smiled as Mr. and Mrs. Richards thanked each one of them. Alex assigned one of his interns to keep an eye on her and page the two of them if anything went wrong. Elijah was looking through charts and making a few adjustments to his other patient's medications when he looked up to find Alex Karev leaning on the counter next to him.

"Can I help you Dr. Karev?" Elijah said with a bit of contempt.

"It's Alex," He smiled, "and you can let me buy you a drink after work."

"Excuse me?" There was the smallest hint of surprise in Elijah's voice.

"Listen," Alex was turning on a special kind of charm that he knew worked on the same sex. "I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. Something I'm actually quite good at."

"You?" Elijah's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Imagine that."

"Well it's been my experience that the best way to fix this is by getting to know each other while sharing a drink."

"Mmm." Elijah narrowed his eyes as he thought about it, as if it would allow him to see through any kind of trick the other doctor was trying to pull. "OK." He replied with hesitation.

"Great," Alex smirked, "meet me in the lobby when you get off shift."

"Fine." Elijah said as he began to walk toward his office.

As he passed through the hallways he came across a vending machine. He paused for a second then quickly turned and bought three candy bars and shoved them in his pockets before he continued to head down the hall.

As soon as he entered the door he fell into the chair behind his desk and put his feet up on the corner. He slowly opened the first chocolate bar, breaking off a piece and letting it gently melt on his tongue before sitting up and continuing the process as he began to fill out some department paper work. He had just finished the first bar and was ready to open the second when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." He responded as he opened the second chocolate bar.

Derek Shepard opened the door holding a tray with coffee in one hand and closing the door behind him with the other. "Hey," he said with a smile that made Elijah want to melt along with the chocolate piece on his tongue, "I thought I'd see how you were settling in?"

"Derek," Elijah smiled as he took the coffee and sipped it. His eyes closed as the bold flavor of the coffee made love to the sweet taste of the chocolate in his mouth. "you always knew exactly when I needed a pick me up."

"Apparently I wasn't quite as perceptive as I prided myself to be," he gave Elijah a knowing look before continuing, "especially when it came to you _and_ Mark."

Elijah hesitated for a moment as he placed another piece in his mouth, making him look like the kid who got caught with a cookie in his mouth before dinner. "Um," his voice was muffled a bit by the chocolate so he took another sip of the hot coffee to make it melt a little faster, "he actually told you?"

"Yup." Derek said without missing a beat.

"Wow." He said as he leaned back and began to think aloud. "That's not a normal thing for him. I mean he used to freak out that people were gonna find out and just stop being his friend."

"Well we've been through a lot since then. Here's the thing though, I really need you to tell me your side of why it ended."

"Why?"

"Because he's kind of freaking out and if I know your side of the story, then I can help advise him on how to approach you."

Elijah sat up and placed his hands on the desk. "Well it's not that easy."

– – –

Elijah leaned on the railing of the balcony as he looked out over New York City. The beautiful lights of the city seemed to be sparkling just for him. The rush of the cars on the street caught his attention for a moment, forcing him to look down and at the same time his eyes were drawn to his left hand. Mark had only given him the beautiful silver and sapphire ring last week so Elijah was still getting used to seeing it there.

He smiled and turned around, his untied robe revealing his well toned chest, perfectly defined stomach, and developed legs. As he walked back inside he dropped the robe from his firm shoulders on the back of a nearby arm chair, leaving him clad only in a tight pair of black boy shorts that accentuated the size of his member and the perfection of his ass all to well.

Mark emerged from the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His body glistened with water and condensation that slowly dripped down his chest and made it nearly impossible for Elijah not to trace the perfect 'V' at the bottom of his abdomen with his eyes.

"I thought you were going to join me in shower." Mark sounded playfully disappointed as he leaned up against the door frame to the bedroom. One had was holding the towel in place while the other began to slowly slide across his washboard abs. There was an obvious reaction to this in Elijah's shorts as his member throbbed. Mark smirked as he stood up right turned away from Elijah and dropped the towel. He looked over his shoulder to see Elijah's reaction before walking into the bathroom.

Elijah followed him and found him standing in shower with his back to Elijah. He looked over his shoulder with a devilish smirk as Elijah threw his shorts into the bedroom and entered the shower. Elijah took a moment to get his hair wet before lowering the temperature a little.

Mark turned to him and closed the space between their lips, pressing Elijah against the glass as he pressed himself up against Elijah. Mark pressed his growing erection into Elijah's as he began to kiss down the side of his Texan's neck, earning him a slight groan from the younger man. He smirked into his kisses and he began to kiss and lick down Elijah's chest, reaching his nipples and playfully flicking them with his warm tongue. Another groan escaped Elijah's throat as Mark's mouth began to travel across his abs, tracing his own well defined 'V'. Elijah looked down as his now fully erect member entered Mark's mouth. At first the warmth of his mouth was only barely felt as Mark playfully bobbed his head up and down Elijah's long shaft but Elijah's impatience got the better of him and he laced his fingers through Mark's hair and pulled his mouth further onto his throbbing member. Elijah could feel Mark smiling as he let his head fall against the glass behind him while he continued to control the movement of his lover's head. Mark ran one hand slowly up Elijah's abdomen while the other began to stroke his own growing erection.

Elijah could feel himself beginning to reach his climax so he slowly pulled the other man off of him. Mark kissed his way back up his lover's body at a painfully slow rate while Elijah groaned. Elijah pressed his erection onto Mark's stomach and Mark moaned as his own erection throbbed from the pressure. Mark reached around and firmly grabbed Elijah's ass, squeezing and kneading the perfectly round cheeks in his hands as their lips crashed together. Elijah laced one hand in Mark's hair and playfully pulled his head to one side. Mark responded with a deep growl and a loud slap of Elijah's ass. The younger man smiled into his lover's mouth as his knees buckled slightly. Mark responded to the familiar signal by quickly pulling Elijah's legs up around his waist and pressing his lover's back up against the stone tile. Elijah let out a deep moan as his lover's erection pressed it's way inside him. At first the two men struggled to remain in the position they'd gotten into, but soon found a way to hold it and Mark began to slowly push his way deeper into his lover before slowly pulling back again. Mark kissed and bit Elijah's neck as he settled into a comfortable rhythm forcing Elijah's sporadic moans to conform.

"Unh. Mark." Elijah groaned as the rhythm began speed up.

Mark only grunted as he pushed further into Elijah, causing him to shout in ecstasy. Both men could tell their lovers were close to the edge. Elijah was the first to climax, crying out as he released warm white liquid onto Mark's stomach. Mark released his own load into Elijah as a result of his lover's pleasure and the two dropped to the floor of the shower, breathing heavily.

After several minutes Mark stood up and helped Elijah to his feet. "Eli," Mark said his lover's name with admiration, "I love you."

"I love you too Mark." Elijah said as he turned the temperature of the water back up and began to clean himself off.

They helped to clean each other and started to get ready for bed when Mark's pager rang. The surgeon checked it and cursed "Damn it. I have to go."

"Really?" Elijah said only half pleading.

"Yeah," Mark said as he threw on some clothes, "it's the ER."

He quickly kissed Elijah one more time before running our of the bedroom. Elijah waited until he heard the door close and lock before he turned the TV on to see if there was an accident. Nothing. After walking around the apartment naked and listening to some music at a volume Mark wouldn't be able to tolerate, he went to set the coffee maker for the next morning only to find that there wasn't any coffee left.

"I knew I was forgetting something on the way home today." He said to himself.

He thought for a moment then decided to call the ER. If they weren't too busy Mark would come home and he could set the coffee maker then. The phone rang and a familiar voice picked up on the other end.

"_Manhattan Central Emergency Room."_

"Hey Sam, it's Elijah Mitchel."

"_Hey Elijah, what can I do for you?"_

"Is Mark Sloan busy, I have a few questions for him."

"_He's not here honey, in fact I'll just say that I don't want to jinx the night."_

Elijah realized she meant the ER had been dead all night. "Oh, well thanks anyway."

"_Anytime honey, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Count on it." He said politely before hanging up the phone.

Elijah decided to sit down before calling his committed lover. He used the speed dial to call him while he blankly stared at the ring on his left hand.

"_Hey,"_ Elijah could hear someone else giggling in the back ground. _"what's up?"_

"Um, I was just wanted to know how bad it was."

"_Yeah, it's pretty ugly in here I'm just gonna grab a nap in the on-call room before my shift. Are you gonna be ok?"_ Elijah could most definitely hear someone laughing in the back ground.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'll be ok. I just wanted you to grab some coffee but I can stop somewhere or something. See you in the morning." He almost chocked at what he said next. "I love you."

"_Yeah, you too. Night."_ He hung up.

Elijah sat there with the silent phone next to his ear for a second before quickly getting up and panicking. He pulled his suitcases out of the hall and quickly started packing all his things. As soon as he was done he took one final look before closing the front door and locking it behind him.

– – –

"I stayed in a hotel after that so could finish my fellowship, which only had a few weeks left," Elijah said to Derek who was listening intently, "it was weird at work but then I left for home as soon as I could."

"Well you didn't give him a chance to defend himself." Derek commented.

"No he admitted to it. That was when he started seeing Addison." Elijah chuckled a bit. "We have more in common than you thought huh?"

"When you put it that way, yeah." He chuckled in response. "Well it's getting late so I'm gonna head home." Derek said before getting up and walking toward the door. He stopped for a moment as he opened the door and gave Elijah a smile and said. "I'm sorry."

Elijah smiled in return as Derek closed the door and looked at the clock. "Oh crap," he said to himself. "Karev."

He quickly put away the rest of the paperwork and stashed the remaining chocolate bar in his desk before grabbing his normal coat. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the pill bottle, slamming back a proper dose and stashing it inside his jacket again.

Elijah saw Alex waiting in the lobby as he made his way down the main staircase. He smiled as he approached the younger doctor. "Hey, sorry I'm running late. Paperwork."

"It's all good," Alex smiled, "ready?"

Elijah let out a sigh and smiled. "Yeah."

– – –

**A/N:** Ok so I need brutal honesty from my readers. That was my first sex scene ever, how was it? It's been way too long and so I thought I'd give you guys a little something extra. I plan on updating every other week now so feel free to patronize me if I don't post by Friday, February 11, 2011. ;] R&R!


	5. Sweet and Crunchy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy...but if I did I would have introduced a permanent gay male couple by now instead of having a gay male couple in for some form of illness or emergency every four weeks...that's just me though.

**Sweet and Crunchy**

"What'll it be?" Joe asked as Elijah and Alex sat down at the bar.

"I'll have a whiskey, three fingers." Elijah smiled.

"I'll just take a beer."

"So why exactly are we here?" Elijah asked after taking the drink in hand.

"Well," Alex took a drink, "I kinda feel like I owe you. Especially after making a complete ass of myself like I did."

"This is true, but an apology would have sufficed. You didn't have to go to the trouble of buying me alcohol."

"Yea well I just thought I'd extend the olive branch."

Elijah squinted his eyes as he looked at Alex's face as if he would look different if he'd squinted hard enough. "Ya know, Addison told me about you." Alex looked up from his beer. "_All _about you."

"Yea well, try not to read too much into it Mitchel."

"Alright I'll try not let your past digressions cloud my judgment of you."

"So you're judging me now?"

"We all judge Karev, it's just a matter of whether or not we admit it."

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, each drinking a little before Alex broke the silence.

"So where are you from exactly?"

Elijah hesitated to answer. "I'm from a town outside of Dallas called Plano."

"Is that like a small town?"

"No it's actually about the same size as Seattle. Which for the record is an amazingly small city."

"Do you miss it?"

"Not in the least. The people there spend all their money on cars, houses, and blow and the water always tastes like sewage."

"For real?" Alex smirked.

He smirked as he spoke with a refined southern drawl. "If one doesn't have the refined pallet necessary to appreciate the subtle sulfur notes or the strong earthy mouth-feel of a perfectly chilled glass of Planó, one can drink bottled water." He rolled his eyes. "Besides everyone knows that only poor people drink from the tap." He and Alex shared a laugh.

"To rich assholes." Alex raised his beer bottle and Elijah responded by touching his glass to it.

The two began trading questions back and forth, laughing, and drinking. On the other side of the room two blonde women and a brunette man were observing with shock.

"What are we gawking at?" Christina said as she sat across from Izzie.

"That." Said Meredith as she glared at the back of Alex's head.

"Oh no," Christina started, "are they forming a sexy surgeon's club?"

"God I hope not." Meredith responded.

"Ya know," Izzie was shaking her head and chewing on her straw a little, "maybe it's good that he's making new friends. I mean the whole Rebecca thing was pretty bad."

"This is true." George chimed in.

"Yup," Izzie sat back in her chair, nodding now, "this is a good thing. He's moving on with his life."

"Or it's a rebound thing." Meredith said under her breath.

"What?" All three said at once.

Meredith froze for a second like a deer in the headlights. "Well, in the OR we were talking about stuff and Mitchel may have mentioned an ex-boyfriend...or two."

"I knew it!" Christina exclaimed. "I knew we'd get a gay doctor around here sooner or later."

"Really?" Izzie said with disbelief.

"What?" Christina shrugged while faking surprise. "Their fun to watch cause of all the drama."

The girls snickered as George groaned. "Oh come on you guys. Just cause he's gay doesn't mean he's gonna be surrounded by drama."

"Yeah Bambi, it kinda does." Christina smirked.

As the residents began talking Mark walked in. He looked around the room and let his eyes rest on the site of Elijah and Alex laughing together. He had the typical 'caught-off-guard-Mark' look on his face before he smirked and decided to sit down right next to Elijah.

"Dr. Sloan." Alex perked up a bit and Elijah groaned.

"Karev." He paused and flashed his sparkling grin as he made eye contact with a slightly inebriated Elijah. "Dr. Mitchel."

"Can it Mark." Elijah responded. "The only words I want to hear from you are an answer to my previous question." He spit a little at the 'p' in previous.

"Joe," Mark yelled, "how many has he had?"

"Uh two. Why?"

"We need to get him to the hospital and put a banana bag in him pretty soon here." Mark said as he started to get Elijah on his feet.

"Why?" Alex quickly got to his feet and started helping.

"Well, for one thing, he can't hold his liquor." Mark hesitated before he spoke again. "Plus he's not supposed to be drinking on his meds."

"Meds?" Alex sounded genuinely worried. "What's wrong with him?"

"That's not for me to say Karev."

Alex groaned and Mark sighed as Elijah passed out.

– – –

Mark was sitting in a chair next to Elijah's bed in the ER with the curtain drawn. The banana bag was half empty when Elijah started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned as he noticed the florescent lights above him.

"Oh no." Elijah's heart rate began to climb as he sat up.

"Calm down." Mark grabbed his arm and shoulder and forced him back down. "You're fine, we're in the ER and you're gonna be fine. You're lucky I got there when I did. What where you thinking drinking like that?"

"I only had one. I can have just one drink."

"You had two. Alex and Joe have a habit of getting people a little too drunk."

"Oh my God, Karev." Elijah started to panic and his heart rate started climbing again.

"No it's fine, I sent Karev home already. You'll have to figure out how to explain that one yourself."

"Did they call the chief?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, he's on the way."

"OK Good." Elijah's stomach growled. "I could use something sweet an,"

"Here." Mark took a granola bar out of his pocket and set it next to a cup of something steaming.

"Is that?"

"Black tea with two spoons of honey, just the way you like it." Mark said with a smile that made Elijah's heart ache.

"You remembered..."

"How could I forget." Mark laughed. "You crave sweet and crunchy five times a week. You didn't know this but I kept a back up stock under the island behind the drink making stuff."

They shared a laugh before the curtain drew back to reveal Chief Weber, still in his civilian clothes with a rather unhappy look on his face. He closed the curtain behind him and made a face at Mark before turning his attentions to Elijah.

"What were you thinking?" Elijah tried to speak before being cut off. "You know you aren't supposed to be drinking. The drug you're on is highly experimental and we're lucky the two mixed together didn't cause a cardiac incident."

Elijah was sipping his tea loudly with wide deep brown eyes looking at the Chief's face. He spoke quietly as he opened the granola bar and started breaking it into smaller pieces. "The guy who runs the trial said that I could have one glass of liquor if I stretched it out over two hours. I just got a little ahead of myself by accident. I'll be fine Chief."

The Chief hesitated just before he answered. "You better be. I need my Head of OB to be in this hospital as a doctor not a patient."

"Understood sir. It wont happen again." Elijah responded firmly and the chief seemed satisfied by this as he chose to take his leave.

Mark let the discipline sit in the air for a while before he decided to speak. "So how are you feeling now?"

"Fine, a little tired but I think I'm good to go."

"I'll get you discharged." Mark smiled as he left the patient bay and walked to the nurses station. It took a few minutes of talking to the Trauma resident on duty and filling out paperwork before he got the OK to let Elijah leave. When he pulled the curtain to the bay back he found a sleeping Elijah. Mark's heart sank a little, a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. Without hesitation he pick Elijah up and put him in a wheel chair, took him to the door where the orderly had called them a cab. After successfully maneuvering Elijah into the back of the cab he got in the other door and it donned on him that he didn't know where Elijah's place was. He a took a minute to think it over before telling cabbie his home address. Elijah would just have to sleep at his place for tonight.

– – –

Elijah woke to the sound of an alarm he was not familiar with. When he opened his eyes he realized he wasn't in his own bed. As he got up he noticed he was only wearing his shorts and immediately thought the worst. He caught the smell of coffee in the air and decided to put on the robe at the foot of the bed.

"Good morning." Mark smiled as he stood in the kitchen completely naked and pouring two cups of coffee.

"Mark," Elijah tried his absolute best not to stare but was finding it difficult, "please tell me we didn't."

"No I slept on the couch and let you sleep in my bed. I figured that if we were gonna have sex I would want you conscious so I could hear you scream my name." Mark's ear to ear grin and growing erection was telling.

"No Mark, put down the penis and get dressed." Mark handed Elijah a cup of coffee with a look on his face that was a mixture of guilty and disappointed. "I'm gonna need to borrow some clothes for today too. I can't do the walk the shame on my second day."

"Oh so now you're ashamed of me?" Mark teased as he entered the bedroom.

"Yup." Elijah yelled before sipping on his coffee.

After several minutes of rustling Elijah heard the shower start, so he quickly went to Mark's closet and picked out an outfit. It was a blessing that they were the same size. He took the clothes and walked into the bathroom only to find Mark jacking off in the shower.

"Really Mark?" Elijah exclaimed.

"I was horny and I didn't think you would come in here." Mark turned away from Elijah and continued.

"Gross. Where are the guest tooth brushes."

"Left." He grunted and sighed as he released and continued with cleaning himself.

Elijah brushed his teeth, sprayed his underarms with deodorant, and styled his hair before sitting on the toilet.

"I always wondered why you sit to pee." Mark asked.

"You try growing up with an older and younger sister and only a mother present at the time. It's easier just to leave the damn seat down than to forget and get yelled at for three days."

"How are they?"

"Good," Elijah flushed the toilet and laughed as Mark yelled at him, "Liza got married and had a baby, Cassie just finished school, and Mom's fine."

"That's good, and the old man?"

"Still no word." Elijah sighed as he put on the clothes and looked at his watch. "We need to hurry Mark, we're gonna be late."

"Alright, alright." He said before shutting off the shower and grabbing a towel. I'll be out in a minute go eat something."

Elijah rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen where he grabbed his coffee before going through the drawers and cabinets. He stopped when he opened the cereal cabinet and found a box of granola bars and smiled.

– – –

**A/N:** I just finished catching up on Season 7 last night so I really don't want Cali or the baby to die...that would just be sad...but of they do maybe we can get a male token gay couple? I know that was wrong...Also didn't know there was a character named Eli in the show when I wrote this...ANYWAY please REVIEW! a few new subscribers is cool but please review for me so I can know how I'm doing.


	6. Eli

**Disclaimer:** I only own the character I've created.

**Eli**

As soon as the elevator doors opened Elijah and Mark went their separate ways. Though Mark did turn around to check out Elijah's ass when he thought no one was looking.

"Hey," Alex started to follow Elijah as soon as he saw him, "so what exactly happened last night?"

"I'm in this clinical trial for a new medication." Elijah said without even looking in Alex's eyes.

"What for?"

"You can ask but I'm not going to tell you. Suffice to say, the new meds and alcohol don't mix." He opened the door to his office and Alex followed him inside. "I'd be more than happy to buy you a drink to make up for it, I just wont be drinking with you."

"Actually," Alex's eyes were focused on Elijah's and a smirk crossed his face, "I'd like that."

Elijah thought for sure that Alex was straight and was only leading him on as a joke. Then again there was something genuine about the way he was looking into Elijah's eyes.

"Do you mind if I clarify that?" Elijah asked.

"What?" Alex responded.

"When you say, 'I'd like that.' What exactly do you mean?" Elijah had one raised eye brow as he removed his jacket and threw on a lab coat.

Alex wasn't sure why he'd said that, he wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling but he knew there was chemistry between them.

"Well," Alex hesitated to answer, "it's weird, but I'd like to see you again."

"You can see me right now." Elijah smirked.

"No I mean-I don't know what I mean. It's just-How about tonight you and I do something after work?"

Elijah was pleasantly surprised by this. "Like what?"

"I don't know. Dinner?"

Elijah started laughing and Alex turned a shade of red that made him laugh even more.

"What?" Alex was getting upset.

"I'm sorry." He was trying not to laugh. "That was just so precious."

"Fine." Alex turned around to leave. "Sorry I even asked."

"No wait." Elijah reached out and grabbed Alex's shoulder, making him turn around. "I'd like that."

– – –

It's always been a rare pleasure to have a clear spring night in Seattle, and tonight you could see the moon so clearly it was as if the sky had never heard of clouds. Alex was sitting on a bench in front of the hospital, his right leg bouncing up and down with jitters. Elijah smiled to himself as he approached the resident.

"So," Alex jumped a little, startled by Elijah, "did you have any particular place in mind?"

"Well what kind of food do you like?" Alex was most definitely nervous.

"Well I like food that is cooked and edible." Elijah smirked.

"Um, alright." Alex scrambled to his feet, quickly spinning around to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

"Wait Karev," Elijah stood still making Alex stop and turn to him, "have you ever gone out with a guy before?"

Alex looked down and then back up at Elijah. "No."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, or nervous about." Elijah assured him. "No pressure, no expectations, let's just enjoy a clear night.

Alex let out a deep breath, nodded, and turned around to see the cab he'd called earlier. Elijah smiled as he walked past him and opened the white Prius' door and slid inside, Alex smirked and followed suit.

"Where to?" The cabbie asked.

"Mercer and Broadway please." Alex directed.

"Where are we going?"

"Galerias. It's this great Mexican place up on Capitol Hill."

Elijah and Alex stepped out of the cab onto the dimly lit street. Alex was walking away from the glow of store lights and heavy beat of dance music. Elijah graciously followed him to a door with a small awning and thin patio next to it. They could feel the buzz of the patrons reverberating through their chests as they walked through the door.

"Two for the patio." Alex had to raise his voice a little for the host to hear him.

Elijah sat silently, sipping on his water while he watched Alex squirm in his chair. "Will you please calm down. You're starting to make me nervous."

"Sorry. I'm just a little lost here."

"How do you mean?"

"Like what are we supposed to be talking about?"

"We talk about what ever you want to talk about. It's no different than an ordinary date."

Alex smirked nervously and took a drink from his margarita. There was a nervous silence between them before Alex began talking again.

"So I did kind of go out with a guy once before, in college."

"Oh?" Elijah perked up. "Tell me about it."

"Well it was weird. We'd flirted, kind of as a joke, for a long time before I asked him out. He was just as shocked as you were earlier. We went to dinner and watched a comedy show, but nothing happened. I took him home, he didn't invite me up and we never really talked again after that." Alex looked up at Elijah like a wounded puppy.

"So you think you're gonna make the same mistake again and cause problems in the work place."

"Kinda yeah."

"I see." Elijah put a small piece of his chicken enchilada in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Here's the thing, I wasn't expecting anything hot and heavy to happen tonight. I was expecting some back and forth banter, some laughter, and possibly a few of the war stories of Seattle Grace."

Alex nodded and took a nervously large bite of his quesidilla.

"So can we do that?" Elijah smiled, his Texas twang only lightly surfacing in the face of another uncomfortable silence.

There was a pause as Alex chewed his awkwardly large bit of food. Elijah slowly started to smile and the more Alex struggled the larger Elijah's smile got until he was almost laughing at the man sitting across from him. Finally Alex gave up, rolled his eyes, and with a severely muffled voice made a noise that seemed to indicate agreement.

After significant laughter and chewing things settled into a more normal first date vibe. They laughed together, tried each others' food, Elijah told some jokes that were only funny because of how dumb they were, and Alex told a few stories about the people of Seattle Grace.

After they were finished eating, they decided to go for a walk down Broadway. Alex directed their movements to Cal Anderson Park where there was an old movie being shown on a blow up movie screen and a bunch of people were cheering and laughing as the icon of the channel that the movie had been pirated from showed up on the bottom of the screen. They came to sit on the benches in front of the fountains. Elijah was pulling his coat around himself tighter as a cold breeze brushed him. Alex scooted closer and put an arm around him.

"I'm still trying to acclimate to the temperature difference." Elijah said, even though his shivers were gone now and he was already feeling warmer with Alex being so close.

"It took me a while too." Alex assured as he looked into Elijah's dark brown eyes.

Elijah felt like Alex could see into his soul, which unnerved him and made him feel safe at the same time. The two were so focused on each other that they didn't even hear the movie watchers chanting "KISS KISS KISS!", as their movie was reaching it's romantic climax. They slowly came closer and closer until their lips met. The crowd cheered and whistled as lips locked together with fresh romance and gentle passion. The two separated and looked at each other again.

"Well Alex I think I'd like to end the night on a good note, if that's alright with you?" Elijah smiled.

"Yeah, I kind of have to get up early for rounds tomorrow." They stood up together and calmly walked back to the area where all the cabs where. "I guess this is where we part ways for the night."

"I had a good time tonight. We should do this again some time."

"I hope we do. Good night Elijah."

"Please. Call me Eli."

– – –

**Author's Notes of Rage:** I'm going through and putting this little beauty at the bottom of all the chapters I'm currently writing. My STUPID Open office wouldn't open ANY of my writing files for the past month and a half and I just got it working again, so trust me folks I did not forget this story I was about to burst with creative juices! well here's the beginning of romance with Alex. In the next few chapters expect to see some more of Mark and Alex...possibly at the same time...I'll let you imagine that even though it's totally not gonna be what you think. HAHAHA! I'M BACK BITCHES!


	7. Why Deny It

**Disclaimer:** I own it all! MUWAHAHAHA!...no really I got zilch.

**Why Deny It**

Elijah let out a sigh of relief as he woke up in his own bed. At first he began to get up and get ready for the day when he realized it was his day off. With a small chuckle to himself and a stretch that popped his back he crawled back under the covers.

Just as his eyes began to close, the phone rang.

"Really?" He said aloud before looking at the caller ID. It read 'Cassie'. He sighed and flipped the phone open. "Listen Cass, you're interfering with my beauty sleep right now."

"_I'll buy ya some make up or somethin' to cover all them wrinkles." _Elijah's younger sister said with sarcasm and a thick Texan accent. _"You're probably jus' pissed cause I killed that mornin' wood ya were gonna play with, huh?"_

"Well now I won't be able to jack off without hearing you say that for at least a week. Tell me what you want or I'm going to hang up on you."

"_Okay okay!"_ She sounded more serious now. _"It's Dad, they found 'im."_

Meredith, Izzie, Christina, and George were all changing into their scrubs in the locker room. Izzie was gossiping with another resident, George was mostly holding his head in his hands and sipping coffee while Meredith and Christina wore blank, non-caring expressions.

"Where's Alex?" Meredith seemed to be asking the entire room.

"Probably off celebrating." Izzie sort of sighed as she spoke.

"Oh did he get to second with the good doctor?" George chimed in, head still in his hands. When there was no response from what he'd come to think of as his own personal peanut gallery, he slowly lifted his head only to find three women staring at him and circling him like vultures.

"I was gonna say he was celebrating because he's on Sloan's service today. What are you talking about George?" Izzie leaned closer and closer as she spoke with an almost genuine smile.

"What?" George was beginning to sweat a sweat that only these three women could conjure out of him.

"George," Meredith stood between Christina and Izzie. "I'm gonna give you the opportunity to tell us what you know right now."

"Me? What? Is it getting warm?" George nervously shifted the color of his shirt as he backed up into the lockers behind him.

"This is how I see it George," Meredith spoke calmly and evenly. "You've got three choices. Izzie who will get you so drunk that you spill more than this tiny secret, Christina who will most likely torture it out of you, or me, who you can just tell. Right now."

"No really I don't thin-" George flinched as Christina lunged at him. "OK! OK! I'LL TELL YOU JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

Meredith and Izzie shook their heads as Christina smiled obviously pleased with herself.

"I saw Alex and that new Dr Mitchel get into a cab after work last night." George spoke so quickly he almost squeaked.

Everyone quickly went back to messing with the things in their lockers as Alex walked into the locker room. He was smiling and there was an obvious bounce in his step.

"Oh thank God." George let his head sink back into his hands.

"Oh _my_ God," Izzie smirked, "did you get laid last night?"

"Nope," He responded with an even bigger grin than before, "I just had a good date."

"Oh?" Meredith exchanged a look of knowing with the others, "who with?"

"Um," Alex thought for a minute before deciding just to tell them, "Dr Elijah Mitchel."

There was silence in the locker room for a while. Each of them focused in on their lockers. Once or twice they looked at each other as if they were about to say something only to return to what they were doing.

"So are you," Christina broke the silence with a face like she was saying something naughty she didn't want the teacher to hear. "You know an ass pirate?"

Izzie and Meredith couldn't help but laugh while George and Alex were fighting back smiles. Alex finished changing into his scrubs and turned to look each of his four friends in the eye and smile.

"I'm gonna go 'cause I have Sloan today and I'm not gonna get to be in on his surgeries again for a while."

Each of them made a sort of groaning noise of agreement and a few of them even managed a half a wave. Alex just smiled again and left the room.

Several heads turned as Alex walked down the halls of Seattle Grace. It was obvious that he was in a good mood, something that was admittedly rare for him. However, his mood was soon dampened by what seemed to be a really pissed off Mark Sloan.

He spoke without even looking up from the charts he had spread out on the counter of the nurse's station. "Karev, go get me a non fat latte with an extra shot of espresso and no foam from that place I like across the street. Oh and a low fat blueberry almond muffin from that other place I like across the street."

Alex took Mark's money and grinned, "Only if I can scrub into the rhinoplasty this afternoon."

Mark looked up from his charts and finally noticed what a good mood Alex was in. "Well, aren't we in a good mood. Did ya get some last night?"

"Nope just a good date, is that a yes on the rhinoplasty?" Alex smirked.

"I'll let you in on it if you tell me who the lucky girl is, I could use a pick me up."

"Well, hate to burst your bubble but it was a guy." Alex figured his locker room confession was bound to reach Sloan's ears eventually.

Mark seemed taken back for a second before he began to run the possibilities in his mind. Envisioning Alex without any clothes wasn't too hard; he'd seen him in the locker rooms once or twice. Mark began to flirt with Alex like he'd been flirting with him the whole time they'd know each other.

At first Alex was almost shocked before he let it set in brightening his mood even more; bringing the flirt out of him just as much.

"Who's the lucky guy then?" Mark leaned on the counter in a way that made him seem more sensual then before.

"Elijah, I mean Eli Mitchel." Karev said with a smirk before turning to leave.

Alex moved so quickly he didn't get a chance to see Mark's face drop. The pain that reverberated through Mark's chest hit him hard and his mind began to race.

"_They had to have kissed; Elijah never lest anyone call him Eli unless they've kissed first. Where did they go? What did they talk about? Was Elijah really moving on? To _Karev_? I know I'm better looking than _Karev_ and fairly certain I have a bigger dick. He can't be better in bed."_

"Are you ok Dr Sloan?" Karev asked with a worried look and the requested breakfast in hand.

"How long were you gone just now?" Mark asked.

"Twenty minutes, give or take. Dude, you haven't moved since I left."

"Set that stuff on the counter." Mark motioned to the obviously hot coffee and the bag that he assumed had a muffin in it.

Alex placed the food on the counter and looked Mark in the eyes. "Is there something I can do?"

"Yeah there is." Mark handed Alex a pink slip of paper. "I need my dry cleaning done. Pick it up at two. Until then, go do rounds or something."

"The rhinoplasty starts it two." Alex's usual demeanor was beginning to return.

"See how that works?" Mark said in a mocking tone of voice.

"And here I thought I was gonna have a good day."

**Author Notes:** So I know it's been forever and that this is by far not my longest chapter but I just wanted to move the story along and let everyone know that I'm still thinking of you and still writing. Someone review and tell me if the Season 8 is any good I'm scared to watch cause I feel like SO much is going on and it might make my head hurt (O_O) = monkey.


End file.
